Preggers
Preggers is the fourth episode of Glee's first season, and the fourth episode overall. Kurt join the football team and comes out to his father. Quinn reveals that she is pregnant and Puck is the father, but tells Finn that he is. Sue Sylvester and Sandy Ryerson team up in an effort to bring down the glee club, luring away a disillusioned Rachel, who quits when Will refuses to take back the solo from Tina, so she can be happy. It was written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Plot Kurt is caught dancing to Beyoncé's Single Ladies with Tina and Brittany by his father Burt, and claims that it is a football exercise, and Brittany says he is the kicker on the football team. His Father then asks him if one of the girls are his girlfriend. Kurt replies by saying that Tina is. Finn helps Kurt practice and convinces Ken to let Kurt try out for the team. Kurt pulls off a successful tryout Ken is delighted to find such an asset for the team and lets Kurt on the team. When Quinn gives Finn the "silent treatment," Quinn admits she's pregnant (without telling him it's Pucks). Finn worries that his future prospects will be diminished by fatherhood. He asks Will to coach the football team at dancing, believing it will help them to improve, increasing his chances of securing a football scholarship. Finn confides Quinn's news to Puck, who later confronts Quinn, claiming to be the baby's father, seeing as she said she was a virgin when they had sex. Quinn rejects Puck, calling him a "Lima Loser" who could never support her and the baby like Finn. Terri reveals to her sister Kendra that she experienced a hysterical pregnancy and is not really carrying Will's baby. Kendra suggests that they acquire a baby, and when Terri learns of Quinn's pregnancy from Will, she confronts her, asking questions about her pre-natal care. Sue approaches former glee club director Sandy Ryerson and enlists him in her plan to sabotage the club. She blackmails Principal Figgins into appointing Sandy as the school's new Arts director, and together they hold auditions for a school musical, hoping to entice away Rachel. Rachel feels slighted when Will awards Tina a solo song, so she auditions for the musical and is given the lead role. When Will refuses to reassign the solo song to Rachel, she quits the club. The football team put their dance training into practice by performing the Single Ladies routine in the middle of a game, confusing and distracting the opposition, and with Kurt's help are able to win. Buoyed on by his success, Kurt comes out to his father, who tells him he knew all along and loves him just the same. Songs *'†' denotes an unreleased song. Background Songs *'Music Box Dancer' by Romantic Strings & Orchestra. Background music during the scene at Sandy's house. *'Moonlight Sonata' by The Swingle Singers. Background music as Puck confronts Quinn. *'The Star-Spangled Banner' by Francis Scott Key. Played at the football game (unreleased) *'Looking Back' by Kerry Muzzey. Background music before Finn calls timeout. Guest Stars Guest Cast *Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson *Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Jennifer Aspen as Kendra Giardi *Kurt Fuller as Mr. McClung *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Co-Stars *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *Hissoni Johnson as Nick *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Frank Pacheco as Jerky Player Trivia *Quinn told Puck the only reason she slept with him because she felt 'fat' that day. This foreshadows Season 2's Born This Way where Lauren Zizes, Quinn's Prom Queen opponent, exposes her for being chubby in middle school. *This episode was watched by 6.623 million viewers. *At the beginning of this episode Kurt is seen dancing with Brittany and Tina when his father enters. He tells his father that Tina is his girlfriend. In Laryngitis when he pretends to be straight it is actually Brittany that becomes his girlfriend. *First time we see "Sue's Corner". *This episode marks the first appearance of Mike O'Malley, who portrays Burt Hummel. *The Single Ladies number was taught by Heather Morris and two other dancers. (Heather was one of Beyoncé's backup dancers during her I Am... ''tour and was cast as the third cheerleader character because of her skills.) *Chris Colfer stated that they originally wanted him to wear high heels and a copy of Beyoncé's outfit to wear during the ''Single Ladies dance with Tina and Brittany. *The outfit Kurt wears during the Single Ladies dance with Tina and Brittany was Chris Colfer's idea. *Rachel states that she claimed all solos to songs from West Side Story. In the episode Born This Way, she sings parts of I Feel Pretty (from West Side Story) along with Quinn in their mash-up I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. Later, in season 3, she plays the female lead in the school's production of West Side Story. *The scene where the referee signals that Kurt's extra point was good is reused in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle at the end of the championship game. *Has the fewest released songs in the season; Taking Chances was the only one. *Puck states that he can wear a dress to school and people would think he's cool. Ironically, he does just that for the good of the glee club in the season three episode Props and was beat up. *In Goodbye, Burt does the'' Single Ladies'' dance with Brittany and Tina for Kurt as a graduation present. Errors *During the Single Ladies dance at the football game, Finn is clearly not in position to receive the snap of the football. He is positioned to the right of the ball on one camera shot as the players are all moving towards the line of scrimmage. When the camera cuts back to behind the Titans football team, however, Finn is under center as the quarterback ready to receive the pass. *During the scene where Quinn tells Finn about her pregnancy, right after she says, "I really thought I had a shot of getting out of here", and she's crying, her facial expression in the next shot doesn't look like she's crying. *At the beginning of the football scene the crowd is seen cheering and you can see Will and Emma standing next to each other, but afterwards Will walks up to Emma asking if he can sit next to her. Quotes quick3.jpg 1preggers.jpg gleepreggers.png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes